Too close
by rizzlescalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been close but when they move to Boston will things change? Will Jane and Maura grow further apart? Will a shooter bring both couples closer together? Rizzles and Calzona!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So first of all I'm going to start this all up and introduce how each couple met, it's in an AU way but it kind of makes sense how they'll all be connected. Italics are flashbacks.

Callie and Arizona.

Callie and Arizona were moving to Boston together, they were both offered jobs there after their residency was over. They were happy that they got to go together. There wasn't enough room for both of them at Seattle Grace so they were excited that the hospital wanted them both to work there. They had been the best of friends since middle school when they first met.

_It was the second day of middle school, Callie had just moved to Seattle from Miami. Her parents brought her here because her father was offered a better job here. She didn't know anybody at the school. She was never really that good at socializing. She was pretty and she was straight but was still known as the weird girl at her last school so here she could be a whole other person. She had friends in Miami but she was glad she got away from everyone that made fun of her._

_Arizona had been in Seattle most of her life, since she was a baby. Sixth grade was a hard year for her, she kissed a girl and the girl told everyone. In Seattle, there weren't many gay people at that time especially in her middle school. She wanted everyone to forget about it but on the second day of school she opened her locker up and she found a note, she sighed it had a picture of a dildo and Arizona sucking on it. Kids were harsh, her family accepted her sexuality but they did ward her how hard it would be for her. She was just never attracted to men so she got bullied alot. _

_On that day, the day Callie and Arizona would first meet, Callie was walking down the hall when she saw a big girl hitting a little blonde girl. She knew it was wrong to get into a fight on the second day of school but that would probably happen anyway. She was brought up that way, fight for the good. She pulled the girl off Arizona, she instantly tackled her. Callie was in karate so she knew what do. She shoved the girl into a locker and threw her on the floor, she punched her in the face and saw the blood coming from her nose and she spoke clearly, "If I ever see you do that to anyone again here, you'll deal with me and you won't like it." _

_She went over to the little blonde girl and helped her up. She looked at her and noticed that she had really pretty eyes, she smiled at her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly._

_Arizona nodded softly. "I'm okay, you get used to it after awhile." she smiled softly, she was always a positive person even when she wasn't feeling so well herself, she liked to make other people happy._

_Callie looked confused, "Used to it? This has happened before?" she raised an eyebrow. Sure she got bullied once or twice but it wasn't more than that._

_"Yeah it's okay. I'm Arizona by the way." she smiled and looked at her, she wasn't big, a little taller than her but she took that girl that was twice her size down fast. She was impressed. _

_"I'm Calliope but you can call me Callie." she smiled and looked at her. She think she just made a new friend._

_"Thanks for saving me from her. Being a lesbian isn't always easy in junior high, I guess it just gets worse in high school." she sighed softly and looked down._

_"Nothing's wrong with being different from everyone." she gave her a soft smile. "I'm kind of new here do you want to have lunch with me?_

_Arizona looked up and smiled at her. "Sure." she knew that she wasn't from here because everyone that was, rejected her. She was the first friend she made at this school that wasn't afraid to sit with her in public. She had her brother and his friend but they had a different lunch period then her. _

_That was the day that changed their lives forever._

Arizona smiled as she packed the last of her things. She was ready to leave, leave Seattle and everything else behind. She was glad that her and Callie stayed friends all these years, the truth was she loved her, she loved her more than anything or anyone. She made her happy since the day that she met her. She was in love with her and she never wanted anything to change that.

Callie drove to Arizona's to pick her up to go to the airport with her. She was happy that she was going to Boston with her best friend. They were really close, Callie stopped dating anyone a couple years ago when she realized that she loved her. It was one night when Arizona told her that she was engaged. Her heart fell out of her chest that night, she smiled but when she left all she did was cry. She didn't want Arizona to know that she was gay because it seemed like she had no interest in her, they flirted but that was it. She was happy when they broke up because Arizona cried into her, she was her best friend and that's all it could ever be. She knocked on her door and they left to the airport.

Jane and Maura.

Jane was in Maura's office talking to her. She was the Chief of Surgery. She was promoted after her fourth year as an attending and she was happier then ever when she was. She was alot busier but she didn't mind it. Jane and her were best friends since the day that they met. She couldn't ask her for a better best friend.

_It was Maura's second month of residency and Jane's first day as being the security guard. Maura was doing her charts when a mentally unstable patient pushed her to the ground while she tried to examine him. Jane was nearby, she knocked him to the floor and escorted him out._

_Later she came back to find Maura and she saw her, she helped her up. "Do you need any help with that cut?" she laughed and shook her head, "No I'm a doctor I know what I'm doing." she smiled at Jane "But thank you anyway for today. Can I do anything to repay you for it?" Jane just shook her head. "No, wait maybe just a coffee." she smirked. _

_Maura looked at her and smiled, "Done, or maybe we can just go for one together?" she offered. Jane nodded. "That works too."_

_That coffee was the first talk they had, they had more every day. Soon they knew everything about the other. They just clicked, they were the best of friends ever since then. _

Maura looked at Jane as she talked about how she tackled a woman who tried to come past security with a gun but Jane didn't let her of course. She smiled at how excited she got over the action of the hospital. She was in love with Jane but she'd never audibly say it. She knew Jane didn't suspect anything from all the men that she's been with. She once moaned Jane's name in bed and felt guilty but he didn't seem to notice or be bothered by it. She wanted to be Jane's and no one else's but she valued their friendship too much to have it destroyed by any little thing: a relationship, sex, a simple kiss could wreck it all so she would never verbalize how she felt. She was always bad at expressing how she felt about people.

Maura looked at Jane as she stopped talking and then said, "We have two of the best surgeons in the US coming here." she smiled big at Jane. Jane looked at her, "Oh really? Who are they?" she laughed. Jane was a humorous person, she could make a joke out of anything. She listened to Maura as she explained that they were a pediatric surgeon and a orthopedic surgeon. She smiled big, "Great, the attending that was here for Peds was a dickhead. Glad we're finally getting someone good and nice."

Jane always wondered what the people would look like, old people probably. She always assumed that that's who it would be. She was ready for someone new to come through the door. She loved Maura, she wanted Maura to be hers, she'd do anything for that girl. She was happy that they were best friends but there was a side to Jane that she didn't know. Jane was bisexual but she never told anyone. She loved women so much more, she got drunk at the Robber a few times and women came onto her. She took them up, especially the blonde ones. She always imagined it as Maura. That's all she ever wanted.

Arizona and Callie arrived at night, they moved into where they were going to live. They rented the apartments a couple weeks ago in advanced. They flew over to look at them and just decided on apartments in the same building, they were right next door to each other, they were both happy with it.

The next morning they went in. They knocked as Jane and Maura were talking. "Come in," Maura said. They came in and all four of them looked at each other. "You two must be Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres. Here are your lab coats and scrubs." she smiled and handed them their scrubs. "I will show you two around later but for now you can just change into these in the locker rooms." they nodded. Jane got up and went around, Arizona and Callie walked around.

Arizona looked at Callie, "Well that was easy." she smiled. Callie nodded. "Yea it was." Arizona thought that maybe since they moved together, things would change between them but nothing had like she wanted to. She'd seen her kiss a woman at Joe's once while she was coming in and then she quickly left. She felt so much jealousy that time but she didn't know why she'd never kissed her. She saw the way she looked at Maura. She looked at her up and down, she bit her lip to not say anything dumb. They went to the locker room and Callie walked in, Arizona was walking in when someone tapped her shoulder. She saw that it was the security guard that was with the Chief.

"Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Jane Rizzoli." she stuck her hand out for her. Arizona happily shook it. She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Arizona Robbins." their hands were still shaking each others. Jane looked at her, "Listen, If you want to get a drink later I can show you a good spot." she smiled with her dimples. Arizona nodded, Jane was good looking and she reminded her alot of Callie. "That would be nice. Meet me in the lobby at 8?" she smiled and Jane nodded. When she turned around Callie was standing there listening. She heard everything. She saw an unhappy look on her face. "Are you okay?" Arizona asked softly. "I'm fine." Callie replied. Arizona got dressed in the locker room and then came out. They walked together in silence.

AN: So I didn't know where to end the chapter so here's the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I waited so long to write this chapter. Excuse my typos and whatever else. If you want me to slow it down write it in a review or tell me what you think should happen I may consider it ;D

The day went by slowly. Maura gave them a tour of the hospital, they were given the day to start reading their charts. They would start their surgeries tomorrow. Callie avoided Arizona for most of the day. She said hi to her but left right after when that was the case. Both case loads were light compared to Seattle Grace's case loads. When lunch came Callie got her food. She didn't know what table to sit at. She saw that Jane was having lunch with Arizona.

She looked over and noticed that Maura was sitting alone, she walked over to her. "Can I sit here?" she asked. Maura smiled and nodded. "Of course. Take a seat." Callie smiled and sat down. She finally didn't feel like an outsider once again, Maura started conversation slowly, "So you're from Seattle?" Callie nodded. "Yes I am, but I was born in Miami." she smiled. "I was born in Boston but raised different places, I've been very flexible with moving." Maura smiled.

Callie looked at her and nodded as she ate her food, when she was done chewing and swallowed she spoke, "So you moved back to Boston again?" she smiled. Maura nodded with a smile."Yes I have. I attended college here and never moved away, which is really nice to not have to worry about moving again unless jobs change." Callie nodded at her. They talked and laughed over their stories. Maura was staring at Callie's lips for some of the time. Callie heard Arizona's giggle across the room but she ignored it, she was enjoying herself with Maura. She knew Maura probably wasn't bisexual or anything so she didn't try making any moves, but they did flirt quite a bit.

"So Callie, if you ever want to eat Italian or anything I know the perfect place." Maura grinned. They had discussed their favorite foods and tastes in clothing, among other things. Callie looked at her and nodded, "I'd love that. If you're not busy maybe tonight?" she smiled. Maura nodded, "My schedule isn't booked so absolutely. Pick me up at 7. Oh and dress formal. You have my information." she smiled as they got up and walked to where they were supposed to and started working. For the rest of the day Callie had a huge smile on her face for the rest of the day.

Arizona and Jane had a great conversation. Jane had told her she was bisexual but that it was a secret. Arizona revealed she was a lesbian as well. They had an amazing talk, Jane kept complimenting Arizona so when she got to the Peds floor, her cheeks were red but she composed herself before anyone had noticed. They were going to the Dirty Robber that night and she was ready. She knew what Jane had in mind and she was ready for it.

She walked passed Ortho and noticed the big smile on Callie's face, it was strange because she was never that happy anymore lately. She had been very odd for the past two years since her engagement was cancelled. Maybe it was the pity for Arizona but she didn't know. Arizona looked at her and skated over to Callie, "So what are you so happy about?" she smiled and leaned next to Callie. Callie looked over at her, "Nothing really, I just made friends with the Chief at lunch is all. Alot easier than it was getting on Webber's good side." she grinned.

Arizona nodded and gave her a smile, "Well that's great." she leaned a little closer. "So I won't be able to come over tonight for our late night talks. I'm sorry, I'm going for drinks. You can come if you-" Callie shook her head and interrupted her, "No need to apologize, I can't either. I'm having dinner with the Chief." she smiled. Arizona looked shocked and had her mouth to say something but instead she just nodded because she had so many questions about it but didn't ask anything. "Well I'll just see you tomorrow then." Arizona skated off.

When she left Callie took a deep breath, Arizona's scent was stuck in her nostrills. It always got caught there, she knew she was in love with Arizona but Maura helped her forget about her. She felt amazing with Maura around. She didn't know why she liked talking to Maura so much, she was highly intelligent and she always had facts blurting out. She found it very cute. She was glamorous and beautiful. When it came to Arizona she couldn't verbalize how she felt. She was gorgeous, her eyes made her so calm when she was angry, she could never stay mad at her for long, her hair was gorgeous, she smelled amazing, before she met her she wasn't as happy. She lifted her mood up by alot.

Arizona didn't know why but every time she left Callie, she felt an emptiness inside herself. She knew she loved her like crazy but she was basically going on a date with the Chief. She felt that same twinge of jealousy she did when she saw Callie kiss the girl at the bar. She lost her words around her, no one ever did that to her except Callie. She loved her too much she thought anyway. Her features were perfect but she never stood a chance with her. She wasn't going to say how she felt because it would wreck the amazing friendship they had.

Jane enjoyed the talk she had with Arizona. She was bubbly and perky, she liked it. It was different but she made her smile alot. She was funny and cute with her heelies and her dimples. Her smile was so pretty. She could never describe all the things that Maura was. She was her everything. She was flawless and she loved her more than she ever thought she could, she made her fall in love with her. She was on her mind most of the time.

Maura had been booked in her paperwork all day. She thought about Callie after lunch. Her smile was so enjoyable to look at, as was her lips. She kept her eyes on them most of lunch, she didn't think Callie noticed. She experimented with women but she never considered full on dating them. She thought about them and found them attractive, the only woman she had ever considered dating was Jane, the woman she was in love with. That was it, but Callie was different, her voice was amazing to listen to. She didn't know how dinner would go. Anything could happen.

Callie wore a stunning black dress that complimented her curves perfectly as Maura wore a stunning red dress that complimented her skin. Callie picked Maura up at her house. She smiled and opened the passenger side door for her and whispered, "You look beautiful tonight." Maura smiled, "You look amazing in that dress." They headed to the restaraunt and walked inside. Maura had made the reservations, as they were seated Callie said, "This place is amazing." she smiled. They ate and talked flirtaciously. They finished eating at around 7:45.

Maura smiled at Callie as they paid the bill. "Would you like to go to a bar with me?" she asked softly. Callie nodded and grinned. "Sure I'd like that." she grinned. They drove to the Dirty Robber. They got there and sat at a booth, Maura ordered wine and Callie ordered a beer. Callie smiled. "This place is nice." it wasn't like Joe's but it had a signature style to it. She liked it. Their drinks came and they drank them. A few minutes later, they saw Jane and Arizona come in together. Maura waved them over and smiled. Callie was sitting next to Maura in the booth.

They came over, Arizona sat across from Callie and Jane sat across from Maura. Jane eyed her suspiciously. Callie sipped her beer as Arizona looked at her. She set her drink down and then looked back at Arizona she licked her lips and then bit her lip as she looked at her. Arizona noticed Callie biting her lip, she kept her eyes on her lips as she licked them. She was always stunned by how amazing they looked. She looked back at Callie's eyes. Callie noticed her looking at her lips, she didn't know why.

Jane smiled at Maura and watched her eyes, they knew each other so well they talked through their eyes. They had an amazing connection, Maura's leg brushed against Jane's and Jane rubbed her calf against Maura's. It was the gentlest, most innocent touch but so erotic. They didn't notice anything else around them when they were next to each other.

Callie broke the awkward silence after taking many drinks of her beer and asked Maura, "Do you want to dance?" she smiled. Maura shook her head and looked at her, their faces inches apart before politely declining. "No thank you." she smiled and kissed her cheek softly. Anger both went off in Jane and Arizona by the simple gesture. Callie wanted to dance so she looked at them, Arizona spoke up. "I will." Callie smiled, they always danced together before. They got up and handed to the dance floor.

Maura and Jane smiled at each other. "Not much of a dancer huh?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head. "Only to slow music or if I'm really drunk." she laughed, "You either?" she smiled as Jane shook her head. "So are you and the Ortho surgeon um a thing? You look pretty close." Jane asked. Maura bit her lip, "She's very nice but I have someone else in mind.." Jane looked confused, "Who?" she was nervous to the answer. Maura sipped her wine before speaking..

Callie and Arizona were on the dance floor, giggling and smiling. "So what is up with you and the Chief?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head. "Nothing just drinks and dinner you know?" she smiled. "No dating or anything. How about you and the security guard?" she raised her eyebrows. "Just drinks." she smiled. Their bodies moved closer to each other, closer than they had ever been. Callie was drunk, she grabbed Arizona's hips and started grinding against her at the beat of the music. Arizona smiled and turned around, Callie grinded into Arizona's ass. Arizona smiled and turned around in her arms and grinded back up against her, she moaned softly and their faces moved closer together before...

AN: Yea that's where that chapter will end. I will write more but you need to review, favorite, and subscribe. It will make me write faster :D


End file.
